Why Nekos Are The Smex
by LaShameless
Summary: He wants an owner. She wants to be his. Chocolate Ice Cream. Shower. 3-Hour Anime Session. Why not?     R&R Please. Oneshot Amuto Lemon.


_**Why nekos are the smex. **_

By LaShameless

R&R Please ^w^ My first Lemon

* * *

'Nyaaa~ don't you want me? You know you do…'

'Eh -? Eh … ahh…'

'Sigh. Anime these days all seem to have cat-based characters in them… not that it's not appealing or anything but where did they get the idea that cat-like attributes were moe?'

Hinamori Amu was curled up on her couch, bored to death from watching anime.

'How long has it been anyway?' thought Amu, glaring at her bathroom door which was concealing her boyfriend, as though accusing it of stealing Tsukiyomi Ikuto away from her.

They had been on their way back from the ice-cream parlour when she had accidently tripped and slammed her double choc-chip cone onto Ikuto's favourite black shirt. Amu had instantly apologised, her cool and spicy personality slipping off at the sight of the sticky light brown smudging into the black. Inwardly, she had cursed her clumsiness, their date had gone so well and she had secretly been hoping for a kiss before they walked the separate paths home.

However Ikuto being Ikuto, had smiled and licked his fingers that were covered with chocolate. Leaned in so closely so that Amu had felt like an electric shock had run through her, he had whispered,

'Don't worry, I love chocolate. But I do hope I could clean myself up a bit… if you don't mind…'

'F-fine, go home then,' Amu had stuttered, still recovering from the feeling of his chocolatey breath on her neck.

'Nuh uh, your place is closer,' Ikuto had smirked.

'But…'

'Your parents and sister aren't home… they went to an over-night sleepover party for Ami remember?'

Amu had hesitated but had an odd urge to possess and know everything to do with Ikuto. Who knew what would happen if she let loose a wild cat in her house? Using her plumbing, electrical appliances… _soap… _She'd never let anyone else use that soap ever again.

While Amu was contemplating this, Ikuto took it upon himself to start steering her in the general direction of her house.

'Please? It's sticky,' he pouted.

'Ahhh jeez, fine,' Amu gave in, thinking that she'd just kick him out after he quickly washed his shirt.

However as soon as they stepped foot into her house, Ikuto insisted that he use the shower to clean up his body as well. After randomly imagining a hot steamy Ikuto in her shower, Amu pushed him and a set of her dad's old clothes into the bathroom, making sure she hid her blushing face from him.

'Do whatever you want in there, jeez, I don't care!'

From thereon, Amu had paced about in her room around 50 times. All the while inwardly screaming out 'IKUTO'S IN MY HOUSE, USING MY SHOWER! AHHHH' Then to stop herself from imagining perverted scenarios, all of which included a naked Ikuto, she had turned on her TV and set herself down for what she thought would be an hour at the most.

But now, it's been three hours already and still no sign of her boyfriend.

'Damn it, that guy's wasting water.'

Amu stood up and marched herself to her bathroom door.

"IKUTO! Are you planning to use up the whole of Tokyo's water supply? What the hell are you doing in there?"

…

Annoyed, Amu banged on the door.

"IKUTO! Come out right now! Did you hear me? Right no-"

BANG

"You were calling…? Amu…"

Amu instantly backed away 3 metres.

"W-w-what are y-you thinking? Put on a shirt or something!"

For Ikuto was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, stark naked, except for a towel wrapped around his lower region. But it was wrapped so loosely that it might as well fall down right then.

"But Amu, you told me to 'come out right now!' so I came out as I was," he said, with a sly grin on his face, observing Amu's reaction. He slowly walked towards Amu, enjoying the stricken look on her face as she backed away further.

"Ikuto! You perv! G-go get changed!" Amu sat down on her bed as Ikuto continued to advance. Looking everywhere but at him, she searched for a topic to distract him.

Her eyes fell on her TV, still turned on at the anime she had been watching for the past 3 hours.

"Ehh, ah, I-Ikuto, why do cat-cosplays seem to be a sexy moe point in anime?" she blurted out without thinking.

"Cat… cosplays? Hmm…" To Amu's horror, he didn't stop walking until he came into contact with her legs on the side of the bed and leaned towards her.

He clambered on top of her fully clothed body. Amu squeaked and blushed like mad, feeling his hot body, wet from the shower water, pressed against her.

"Do you…"

Fingering Amu's lacy black and pink top, Ikuto smirked. Amu could feel her gothic outfit get soaked with heated water.

"Want me to…"

He leaned in towards Amu, his eyes mesmerised her, demanding all of her attention.

"Show you why?" He breathed out these last three words, somehow making it contain as much emotion and heat as "I love you" would. His lips made contact with Amu's. Gently licking her quivering lips, Ikuto paused, as if he was asking permission to enter.

Amu hesitated then her hormonal instincts took over. She eagerly opened her mouth, letting Ikuto gain entrance.

With Ikuto delving his tongue inside Amu's mouth, Amu instinctively wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and pressed him even closer into her body. The friction between the two began to grow, what with Ikuto now rubbing against Amu and the thin layer of clothing she had on. She moaned into the kiss and broke apart from their embrace, gasping for breath.

"Wh-what has this got to do with cat cosplay?"

Ikuto smiled and chara changed, his cat ears and tail popping straight up, anticipating the coming excitement.

"Got any ideas now?"

"O-oh…" Embarrassed, Amu turned away from his smooth well built body.

"Amu…"

Reluctantly, she turned back towards him, careful to keep her eyes away from his face, resulting in her looking downwards and discovering that his towel had fallen off.

"K – Kyaa!" Amu desperately looked away again and focused her attention on the bit of ceiling that she could see above Ikuto's sapphire hair.

He chuckled then gently turned Amu's head towards him so that her eyes were fixed upon his own.

"Amu… this stray cat needs an owner… will you be his?"

"Eh?" Amu's cheeks merged from dull pink to bright red when she heard Ikuto say this in his deep tones.

He took this opportunity to lick her just behind her left ear.

"Mmm… will you?"

"I…" but Amu was distracted by a hard bump pressed between her two thighs.

"Amu… you make me hot,"

With that, all thoughts of her answer disappeared and Amu found herself clutching desperately onto the bed sheets as Ikuto's fingers strolled one by one on each of her inner thighs. Her legs quivered and shook as his digits crept closer towards her womanhood. She moaned softly when he started to rub under her skirt, right next to her opening, shooting an unbelievably pleasurable feeling through her lower region. Faster and faster he rubbed, causing her to liquidize her panties.

"Ikuto…" she gasped as he ripped her panties off altogether and flung them over to the far side of the room, letting droplets of pre-cum escape onto the bed sheets. Before the liquid depleted, Ikuto lowered his head and began to lap up the remaining droplets, his tongue brushing against the inside of Amu's clitoris.

"Nnggh… ah… Ikuto..!"

Amu shuddered and shook as she felt his tongue against her wet folds, felt his soft hair brushing against her. He continued to stroke her insides, teasing her, enjoying the sensitiveness of her body's reactions. Amu moaned and grunted at the relentless strokes, feeling a sense of build up. However before she could climax, Ikuto abruptly stopped, sensing her limits. Not wanting it to be over too quickly, he leant back and enjoyed Amu's brief expression of discontent before she quickly hid it.

"Ah Amu, do you want me?" Ikuto skilfully stripped her of her top, bra and skirt, leaving only her bare body behind and observed her 17 year old body.

_Beautiful. He thought. _

"No I –" She began in an attempt to preserve what remained of her innocence. He leant in and started to rub her soft breasts in a circular motion. Observing how erect her nipples were already, he obscured them from view by clamping his teeth over her right nipple, alternating between lightly biting and licking. He could feel the little hills of goose bumps all over her breast, feel her body arch towards him, her legs clamped around his waist. He brought her up to a more comfortable position and continued to violate her body.

"Oh… oh Ikuto…"

His already stiff member grew harder, as he heard her erotic cries for him. As his mouth explored her left breast, his hands found his way to her dripping clitoris, and without warning inserted his index finger.

"Oh! Ahh…! Mmm…" Amu gasped in surprise at the intrusion and the flare of pain that shot up her abdomen. Ikuto jabbed his digit in and out of her folds, making her cry out in pain and pleasure as he sped up, rotating in the insides of her. Savouring the feeling of her walls clamping tightly on his finger, his full manhood throbbed. He gasped and looked desperately at the love of his life. Amu understood his look and mentally prepared herself. She then nodded tentatively and shot a reproachful look at the huge bulge on his crotch.

Ikuto released his index finger from within her body and positioned himself at her opening. Slowly, painstakingly, he entered her. Amu winced at the pain, unwilling tears fell down her cheeks as Ikuto broke her wall, probing deeper into her body than anything had before. He panted, desperate to get more, despising the slow penetration. As his full length was completely in, he waited for Amu to adjust to him. He moved his member around inside of her, in, out, circle, in, out, circle, never completely coming out of Amu.

"Nggh… oh my gosh Ikuto, it – it's so big and … ohh… hard… I can feel the shape of it…"

Ikuto sped up, the feeling of Amu's tight walls squeezing onto his manhood made him grunt in anticipation. His eyes were filled with lust, his face contorted in desire. He pulled Amu up and straddled her against the wall behind the bed, still thrusting into her as he easily supported her weight. Finding the sensitive spot inside of her, he thrust into it, causing Amu to scream out his name.

"Mmm… ahh… AH ngguhh… Ikuto… Ikuto! I-I'm cumming!"

Ikuto felt her walls clamp onto his cock, the sensation drove him over the edge. He thrust deep inside of her and released his fresh seed inside of her, reaching their euphoria at last.

* * *

"So Amu... will you be this cat's owner?"

Ikuto turned his sexy smile on Amu's flushed cheeks. She looked away from him, hiding her naked body beneath her damp bed sheets.

"My... family doesn't approve of pets..."

Ikuto's heart gave a jump.

"But... they don't need to know..."

Amu turned around to meet Ikuto's smirk with her shy smile. Physically.


End file.
